The Story of Adam Taurus
by ElainaWalker
Summary: It's so easy to blame a monster for their horrible deeds. But who is it that's really to blame? Is it the monster? Or the people that created that monster? They were idiots, blinded by their greed for power, all for the greater-good. They didn't realize the horrors they would unleash onto the world. The gears has been set into motion.


Warning: Abuse, Horror, Angst, Blood and Gore, Mentions of Rape, Hurt and Comfort. Please do not read if you cannot handle these, this fiction may be triggering.

Pairing: Tauradonna

AN: This is an AU before RWBY started. I will be focusing more on Adam, but there will be Tauradonna later on in future chapters. I would greatly appreciate constructive criticism but I will not tolerate any flames. Thank you and please enjoy.

Disclaimer: RWBY is not mine, it belongs to Rooster Teeth

* * *

"NO!"

A young boy screamed as he was held back by a mysterious white figure. His red hair matted around his sweaty face and horns, his gray-red mismatched eyes wide in a mixture of emotions. Fury. Hate. Disbelief. Panic. Horror. Despair. He felt them all as he witnessed his mother brutally beaten down and raped. He struggled, oh how he struggled in a futile attempt to get away from the vice grip and come to her. But his struggle, along with the heat from the fire that greedily consumed his home only rewarded him with more despair and fatigue. He knew help was not going to come due to various reasons. His home was in a secluded area, surrounded by open fields and the nearest home was more than 15 kilometers away. Even if by the slightest chance that someone does pass by, they wouldn't help due to him being a Faunus; a humanoid with animalistic features, an abomination in human eyes.

His eyes were only glued in on her, greedily taking in what may be the last image he will have of her. He could see his mother's fiery red hair tainted with mud and debris from when they threw her to the cold hard ground outside their home. Her gray eyes were glazed with tears as the crowd assaulted her. He could only watch through his tears as one of the men decided to take out a butcher's knife and lift it up. Apparently they had their fun and decided to close it by killing her. He could only watch as his mother gazed at him with loving, yet sad eyes as she said her last words.

" _Please… Survive and live. I love you, Adam…"_

And finally, his body went limp. A sudden coldness washed over his entire being as he numbly watched his only family tossed aside like some trash, her head rolling away as the blood spurted on the ground for him to witness. He could faintly hear the crowd cheering and howling in laughter. He heard everything, but he could only continue to listen to his mother's last words that kept ringing in his head like a broken tape recorder. He could hardly feel a prick from the back of his neck before he succumbed to darkness. The white figure that was holding the boy back pocketed the syringe he used. The figure was tall, almost 180 cm in height and seemed to be quite built. He wore a pair of sunglasses that covered his eyes, a white panama hat that covered his black hair and a white suit, complete with white dress shoes. The figure sighed before he took out a handheld transceiver from his right pant pocket.

"Stage one is complete. Subject has been confirmed to be a 10 year-old bull half-breed and has been subjected to extreme emotional trauma before knockout. Subject is to be transported to headquarters for stage two procedures," stated a deep male voice. The transceiver let out a few words of confirmation before it was disconnected from the other line. The figure then handcuffed and gagged the boy before stuffing him inside the trunk of the sedan that was conveniently parked near the burning house, but not near enough to fear for a possibility of explosion. The figure made sure the boy was handcuffed and gagged before he closed the trunks and proceeded to kill everyone else. He couldn't have any eye-witnesses now. He needed this to be an absolute secret and he can't trust these people who could at any time brag about their accomplishment in killing a Faunus. So he slaughtered them all, left traces that would lead people to think the woman killed them, and drove away to a secluded location far away from the kingdom of Atlas.

The drive to the location took 7 long and tiring hours. But this was necessary. The general public could never know about this experimentation. The car was nearing in on a large gray cuboid building surrounded by 15 meters tall concrete, complete with barbed wires at the top of the concrete fence. There was only one entrance-exit point, which was located north and completely surrounded by Special Force Units. As the car neared the check point, it slowed down. The driver rolled down the windows, took off his sunglasses and presented his ID. The officer on duty gave the figure a salute as he inspected the ID. The officer nodded in confirmation before he pressed a green button inside the station, opening the steel gates. After 20 meters in, the van screeched to a halt. The driver then hopped out of the car and unloaded the boy. The figure quickly entered the building with the boy held like a sack of potatoes. As he entered the building, he made a left. He paid no attention to the doors located to his right and swiftly opened the fourth room he came across. The figure made sure the door wasn't closing behind him before he laid the red-head down on the bed located on near the wall. Once that was done, the figure left the room.

As the door clicked shut, the figure slightly slouched before he let out a sigh and threw his hat away, showing the world his black hair and black cat ears. His gold eyes clearly conveying his frustration and anger. He squeezed his eyes shut before retrieving his hat and stomped his way through the maze-like corridors to his room.

* * *

AN: so I kept referring the guy as "the figure" without giving him a proper name in this chapter. This wasn't a mistake and I intend to give a proper introduction for him in the next chapter (whenever I will upload it)


End file.
